Take A Shot At It
by NastsTeacup
Summary: CM: Suspect Behavior. MickxOC. After being transferred to Sam Cooper's team, Audrey di Marco, an expert in her field, is surprised but pleased with her new work place. But what is ahead of her is not what she expected. It'll be an life changing event.
1. Prologue

This is my second story. Although my first one isn't done. I just had an idea and I'll see where this goes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general. Please do enjoy and leave constructive comments. =D

**I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds or Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. It all belongs to their rightful owners. My OC is mine. **

* * *

><p>Take a shot at it (Prologue)<p>

**November 25th 2011 **

' Mick !'

She screamed. Nothing.

' Mick !'

Again. Nothing.

Everything was so…silent. She could only hear the crackling of fire and her own voice as she screamed. Her voice was rasped from the smoke and dust she inhaled during the explosion. She could only think of her partner as she walked through the debris of the building that was there. He had to go and play the hero now did he ? _Of course, it's Mick. _And she had been crazy enough to follow him.

Yet, she didn't regret following him. She would have blamed herself for letting him go alone in the first place. They had predicted the outcome of this but they weren't fast enough. And now, her partner was lost somewhere in the now collapsed building and the worst of it all…she couldn't find him. The UNSUB had won. But the loss of a fight wasn't what worried her.

'Audrey ! Can you hear me ?'

She thought she was going crazy for a split second before she realized where the noise came from. Her radio. It was Gina.

' I- I hear you,' answered back to Gina as she looked around.

' Where's Mick ? Is he with you ?' she asked.

She let a sigh escape her mouth, knowing very well that the answer that was about to come out wouldn't please her at all.

' I don't know. I- I couldn't get to him fast enough. '

' Damn it,' Was all she heard Gina say, 'Are you alright ?'

A shaky breath escaped, ' I'm fine. I'll be fine. I have to find him, Mick, I need to find Mick.' Audrey said.

' Audrey, teams are being sent to look for him. Just come back.' A deep voice that belonged to Sam told her.

'Sam I can't ! ' Audrey screamed trying to look around for Mick in the thick smoke.

' Just come back.' His voice became softer as the radio gave out.

She suddenly saw Mick's face in her head, imagining him stuck under a concrete block or even worse.

Dead.

She shook her head at the thought. _Don't think the worse of it girl. Don't._

' Miss ? Miss !' a voice startled her.

It was a paramedic she realized as she turned around. A few ambulances had arrived already and the young paramedic was slowly taking her to the ambulance. Was she going to give up on Mick ? She couldn't but…

He sat her in the back and looked at her, making sure she was fine while she looked around at all the paramedics trying to help as much as they could. Somewhere in the small crowd that was forming she was hoping to see Mick, walking with that grin on his face.

But it was only hope.

She had to have it. She needed to have hope.

She couldn't just give up the hope to see him again. She felt like if she did, she was letting him down.

All that was left to do was wait and hope.

She thought of the UNSUB who had done this.

_If I ever find him, I'll kill him for what he did. _

' Miss if you feel alright enough I'll let you leave, is that okay ?' the paramedic asked.

' Yes. I'm fine. Go and help people.' She said as she stepped out the ambulance.

She crossed her arms across her chest and watched. And waited.

' Come on, Mick. Come back.'

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please! =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter. The name of my OC is Audrey di Marco. She's 28 when the story starts. She's a Korean-Italian-American with long dark hair and icy blue eyes. Born in Florence, Italy. ( I know I have a obsession with Italy ^^) She's a young sniper (good but not as good as Mick of course) and a deception expert. She's also a profiler. **

**This is really just the basic information on the character, the rest will come in the story of course. Again, sorry for any mistakes. I will try to correct them.**

**The story will follow Season 1 of Criminal Minds : Suspect Behavior. So it'll be a sort of repeat of the episodes but each with a twist. :D**

**Criminal Minds and Criminal Minds : Suspect Behavior belongs to their rightful owners. I do not take any credit. Simply doing this for fun.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Transferred<p>

_**8 Months Earlier ( March 2011)**_

' You're being transferred.'

She sat in shock as Erin Strauss announced to her 'the news' she had talked about weeks prior. Although shock was her first reaction, she wasn't surprised to have the news announced to her. The reason for the shock was simply because she didn't know why she was being transferred. She knew that Strauss wasn't completely satisfied with her ways when it came to her work but to the point to get her transferred ? She didn't think it was that bad. Although being transferred was definitely better than being fired.

' May I ask why I'm being transferred ?' she asked as politely as possible. Let's just say she wasn't a big fan of Strauss.

Strauss cleared her throat before answering, ' Miss di Marco, you're ways to get what you want and get to the end of a case, to solve it, is certainly, let us say, unconventional.'

Audrey raised an eyebrow, ' That does explain it. But why don't you just simply put it out there, you were scared that my 'unconventional' ways would ruin the BAU's reputation. And cost you more than you can pay.' She simply said looking at her.

Strauss's jaw tensed immediately after finishing her sentence. Only to clear her throat for the second time before continuing, ' Let us continue, please ?'

Audrey nodded.

' You're being transferred to a Red Cell unit in DC. I'm sure that your 'ways' will be appreciated over there.' She said.

' Who is the team leader ?' Audrey asked.

' Sam Cooper.'

Audrey looked Stauss in the eyes for a few more seconds before getting off her chair, walking towards the door. Before she even opened it, Audrey turned around to look at her now ex-boss.

' Before you tell me…I'm going to pack now, don't worry.'

Strauss nodded, ' They'll be waiting for you by the end of the week.'

Those were the last words Erin Strauss spoke to her before Audrey stepped out the office. She could feel the eyes of all her friends. She walked very calmly to her desk and started packing as soon as she got there. No questions were asked, nothing was implied, no whispering. Exactly what she had hoped.

* * *

><p>Cleveland, Ohio<p>

_Two days later_

File in her hand, Audrey was walking towards the office where the team had taken as command center. After a call from Strauss that morning that told her that they were already slightly advanced on the case, she finally found the police department. Arriving over there, she walked to the front desk and was welcomed by a young woman.

'Hi, how can I help you ?'

' Hello, I'm Special Agent Audrey di Marco and I'm supposed to be meeting with Sam Cooper from the FBI.' Audrey said.

The young woman looked through her paperwork and files. A few seconds later she looked up at Audrey.

' Yes, of course. Agent Cooper and his team are out right now but I'll show you the office that was cleared for them.' She said getting off her chair. The young woman then walked Audrey to the office.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later<em>

' Did you at least tell them that I was coming ?' Audrey asked, now on the phone with Erin Strauss.

' Of course I did. Well actually-' she started.

Audrey let out a sigh, ' Oh god, you didn't tell them, I knew it !'

' Miss di Marco. I was going to say,' she stopped, ' Actually, Agent Cooper is the one who asked for you and it all came together well when I decided a few days ago that I wanted you transferred.' Strauss told her.

' He asked for me ? But, ' she saw five figures walking towards the office where she sat, ' This will have to wait, they're coming.' Audrey stated as she hung up.

The door opened to reveal a lot of curious stares. The only one who smiled slightly was, she guessed, Sam Cooper. He walked towards her and held out his hand as she did the same.

' Sam Cooper. This is my team. Prophet, Gina LaSalle, Beth Griffith and Mick Rawson.' He said, introducing his team in the process.

' Audrey di Marco. Nice to meet all of you.' She said.

Cooper turned to his team, ' Agent di Marco is a transfer and from now on will work with our team,' he said but continued, 'Not that I don't like it but we've got a case.' He said.

Audrey nodded, ' Of course.'

They all sat except for Cooper who stayed up and watched the board where a picture of a young girl, Samantha, hung.

' Quiet neighborhood. No one saw or heard anything unusual.' Agent Griffith said.

LaSalle then added, ' Samantha is a smart little girl, she's not gonna jump in a car with someone she doesn't know.'

A small silence hung in the air before Cooper spoke, ' So if the UNSUB is a stranger…he's smart. He used a sofisticated ruse to get her in the car.'

Audrey spoke for the first time, 'Which means he was able to establish a line of trust by using a ruse that wouldn't worry Samantha or make her hesitant to approach him. A lie probably. And if he was able to do this in broad day light, it means…'

Agent Simms continued her sentence, ' It means hem ay have abducted before.'

The conversation kept on going as Audrey kept her ears opened, to make sure not to miss a thing. The atmoshpere was different than the other teams she worked with in the past. She felt as if they were acutally going somewhere with this, it didn't feel like an empty talk. She looked around and analyzed her new team.

They all had mysterious past, that she was sure of but she could definitely see that the team worked well together.

' Talk to me about that other abduction.' Cooper told Agent Griffith.

' Her name is Aisha Rawlins, also eight years old. African-American. Her mother contacted the police in -'

Audrey's thought had covered every noise around her as she looked at Aisha's picture. _Who could do something like that ? Take a child from their parents. There's got to be something wrong with this. _

' Looks like Detective Trussman is about to make a statement.' Agent LaSalle said.

Cooper immediately reacted, ' This is my cue. I'll be back in 30. Audrey, come with me.' Cooper said as Audrey got up from her chair, following Cooper.

' So guys, what do you think of Agent di Marco ?' Beth was the first to ask.

' Pretty.' Mick said, grin on his face.

Beth glared at him, ' I meant seriously.'

' I don't know. She barely talked so…so far so good. If Coop chose her, it's for a reason.' Mick continued as he watched Detective Trussman make his statement on TV.

Beth was so curious she dialed a phone number and waited half a second before the person picked up the call.

' Hello my darlings. What can I do for you ?' Penelope Garcia asked.

' Can you dig out some info on someone unrelated to the case ?' Beth asked.

' Are you really asking me that question ? Give me the name and I shall give you the…back story ? I'll find a way to make that line work.' Penelope answered.

' Audrey di Marco.' Beth told her.

' Give me a second and I'll make my magic fingers do their work. Who is she ?' she asked while searching.

Prophet answered, ' New team member Cooper chose.'

' Okay, got it. Listen, Audrey di Marco. DOB is July 18th 1983. She's got a full second name that's way different from her first, HaYeon Kim. No data entered about family. Born in Florence, Italy, she arrived to the States at the age of 10. Hmm, let's see. Oh ! She's a deception expert and profiler. Started training in fire arms at 13, damn that's young. Also no data on schools. Her school and family past, they're completely invisible. And listen to this, she's quite skilled with as a sniper and at parkour. Entered the BAU at the age of 24 with the help of another BAU agent, who remains unamed. That's all I've got on her my darlings.' She said as the team listened carefully to the information being processed.

' Nothing else ? Really ?' Beth asked, taking a look around to watch the other's reaction.

' The file is sealed with this extra big protection software and I will not dare open it. It is sealed for a reason I believe. Anything else ?' she asked.

' That's all, P. Thank you.' Beth said as she hung up.

Gina looked at Beth, ' Satisfied ?' she asked a small smile on her lips.

' Not quite but we've got work to do.'

Mick smirked, ' Yeah we should get back to work.'

* * *

><p><strong>So this guys is the first chapter. I know it is short but the rest will come in the next one and I'll try to put more interaction between all the characters by the next chapter that I'll try to write tomorrow or tonight even. I'm sorry if there is any mistake, I will try and update and correct as soon as I get a minute to myself. <strong>

**I'm still trying to get used to the characters and their behavior. I'll try to make them as close to the show as I can. **

**R&R Please =D **

**Constructive reviews please, no bashing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So this is my second chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate! :D I know things may be shaky with the writing but my mother tongue is French and not English. I taught myself how to speak, write and read in English. I promise to improve my writing so this story can be enjoyable. Also I know my OC doesn't speak much but in time she will. I'm just trying to put everything together in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: _**Criminal Minds and Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. My OC is mine. **_**

* * *

><p>Take A Shot At It<p>

Chapter 2 – Brand new

Audrey watched Cooper as he walked towards a little boy she had identified as Samantha's older brother. She watched him interact with him, talking to him before raising his gaze to her, asking her with a nod of the head to come and join him. She slowly walked towards him and got on the little boys right.

' This is my partner Audrey.' Cooper introduced her to the little boy.

Audrey looked at the boy who had turned his head towards her, ' Hey. Can I ask you if you remember anything ? Any details. The important thing is that you don't make anything up. Were there any smells?' She asked.

' Smells, there were tons of smells. All mixed together.' The little boy said.

Cooper smiled and indicated her to continue, ' Anything else that was different. Noises. People. Cars.'

' Car ! There was a blue van, sky blue . It didn't have side windows. It was right over there !' He said, pointing in the direction where he saw the car.

' Did you know it ? Does the van belong to someone you know ?' Cooper asked.

' No. I- I didn't recognize it.' He said.

Audrey smiled, ' That's okay. This helped us a lot.' She told him. Right then, the boy's mother called him to go back in the house, which he did. Audrey and Cooper walked back to the car.

' I still don't understand. Why would our Unsub kidnap Samantha and what is it that he did that made Samantha approach him without doubting him.' He stated and not questioned.

' Why go from Aisha, an African-American and then to Samantha. That's a big change of M.O. from our Unsub. ' Audrey said mostly talking to herself. She got in the car with Cooper and they drove off to meet with rest of the team. Sitting in the car, she simply stared out the window before yawning.

' No sleep, huh ?' Cooper asked her.

Audrey turned to look at Cooper, ' Nah. I'm not much of a sleeper. I'm more like the « I can't fall asleep. » type.' She told him.

' Did you get any help for that ?' he asked.

She let a tired sigh escape, ' I tried. Nothing worked. I just learned to deal with it over the years.' She said smiling.

The rest of the ride was in silence. They were both lost in their thoughts over the case. Trying to figure out why the Unsub changed his M.O. like that and then they would know, with hope, who did this. So they could bring the two little girls back to their families and arrest the guy. Audrey's thoughts went back to the team. The first person that came to mind was Cooper, the man sitting beside her. He was a mysterious one, the way he tried to take the Unsub's place to understand what made him twitch or to understand the why of his actions. She didn't know if she would be able to go to that dark place and come back out. Then there was Beth Griffith, she was definitely one character to watch out for. She never tried, from what she saw, to take the slow route…she simply gets to the point and makes everything clear enough so people won't ask questions. There was Prophet, he was the only one she really didn't know anything at all. He looked to be good at his job. Very good. She would have to see more of him to be sure. Gina LaSalle was the other girl of the team. She looked to be someone whom people could rely on in hard times. The way she looked at every details and listened to everything being said proved Audrey that she was a profiler and a good one too. Lastly, there was Mick Rawson. Him. She couldn't get a good read off of him when she met him. She could only guess that like the others, he had a past that he didn't like to talk about and that he maybe would like to forget. They all seemed to be a direct link to each other, just like a hand with five fingers…but what was Audrey ? Was she the sixth one ? That's when this worry started to set in. Would she be a good addition to the team or not ? She hated having those questions in her head.

Audrey felt the car halt to a stop, ' We're here.' Cooper said.

She nodded and got out of the car, following Sam. They got to the office where she could see on the screen a woman talking to the other team members.

Cooper made his presence know by saying, ' Penelope's there ?'

Gina leaned her head on her hands, ' She's searching the vans now.'

' Great.' Cooper said as he walked around the table. Audrey leaned on the table listening to what the young woman, Penelope, had to say.

' There are 19,000 registered sex offenders in Ohio. You would think that one of them has a blue van !,' for a brief second she stopped before adding, ' Huh ?'

' Is that a good « Huh » or bad « Huh » ?' Cooper asked, a smile on his face.

' It's a curious « Huh ». I'm searching names in your area and there's a guy on the sex offender list. Drew Leland. He doesn't have a blue van but why does that name sound so familiar ?' She said as everyone looked at each other except for Mick who hesitated before making his move towards a computer next to Gina.

' Drew Leland.' Mick said sitting down on a chair. He, then, typed something and continued with, ' Because he's connected to Samantha's schedule, that's why. Get this. Every Tuesday, Samantha attends the Morrison Memorial Library.'

Penelope gasped, ' Oh my god, yes ! And convicted sex offender, Drew Leland runs story time at that place. He should be there right now.'

Prophet said, ' That's great. We got a sex offender working at a library.'

' And around kids.' Audrey added very silently. She wasn't much of a fan either.

Before anyone could move, Penelope stopped them, ' Huh, guys you should also know that he got out of jail four months ago and still hasn't registered with local authorities.'

Cooper smiled, ' You're the best, Penelope, you're the best.'

Audrey smiled at that but couldn't hear what Penelope said next because and unknown voice made itself heard.

' Agent Griffith ?' another Agent came in with a lady.

' Yes ?'

The agent said, 'Jeanette Rawlins is here.'

Beth got up from her chair and walked towards the woman, ' Jeanette, than you so much for coming. Sam this is Jeanette Rawlins, Aisha's mother.' Beth introduced the mother to Sam.

' Hello, I'm Special Agent Sam Cooper. I'm sorry for what happened.' Sam said shaking the woman's hand as the only sound heard in the room was their voices and the team getting ready to leave.

Aisha's mother spoke, ' Agent Griffith said I should come. She promised that you would help me find Aisha. You can help me, can you ?' she asked.

After the question was asked, there was a long silence that remained in the room for ten seconds. Sam turned to look at his team, ' We're working two cases now. I'll stay with Beth. We're gonna focus on Aisha. I want the four of you to go out there and bring Samantha home.' He indicated to all of them.

He said something to Beth before they all left, Audrey the first in row, Gina and Prophet behind her, and Beth with Aisha's mother. Sam stopped Mick before he could leave.

' What is it, mate ?' Mick asked, looking curiously at Cooper.

Cooper dropped a heavy hand on Mick's shoulder, ' I know a new team member is new to all of you. Try to be nice, okay ? She's really good at what she does.' Cooper said.

' Why do you tell me this, Coop ?' Mick asked feeling slightly offended.

Cooper smiled, ' I know how sniper are with their egos.' He said as Mick smirked a bit. _Ohh so he knows about her sniper thing. _Mick thought nodding his head.

' I will be charming to the lady, although our 'egos' could butt heads from time to time. Can't guarantee you though, ' Mick said, a grin showing on his lips as he laid a hand on Cooper's shouler, ' Don't worry, Coop. I'm sure she'll fit great with the team. We just have to give her some time. It's new for us…but it's also new for her.' Mick finished as he left to get to the car.

Cooper watched Mick leave and smiled. He turned around to get the files to ask Aisha's mother questions but he stopped as he looked back to where him and Mick stood a few seconds earlier.

_I think this is going to work out just great._

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The third one might come tonight or tomorrow night. It all depends on the work I have to do.<strong>

**R&R Please! No bashing, constructive reviews always appreciated. :D**


End file.
